<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanking Deities for Earbuds and Technology by Depressed_Lemon_Bite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651878">Thanking Deities for Earbuds and Technology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite'>Depressed_Lemon_Bite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Competitive Bastards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing Grimmjow, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At School My Dudes, M/M, Public Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re mine now, Jaegerjaquez. All mine.”</p>
<p>Merde. What the hell did Kurosaki mean by that? Was the ginger demanding to be in a relationship with him? They were barely friends in the first place. That would be one hell of a jump to go from drinking buddies to two jackasses holding hands. Or was it all completely sexual? That was all they had in the first place. Grimmjow wouldn’t necessarily mind having a sexual relationship with Kurosaki—he’d love it, actually—but he wouldn’t want someone to decide that for him. Merde. Grimmjow sighed and slumped in his seat. Okay. So neither of those options were terrible. Anyone would kill for a chance to be with Kurosaki. It wasn’t like Grimmjow hadn’t thought about it. Kurosaki was undeniably gorgeous. Even when they were at odds Grimmjow was down for hateful sex with the bastard. This all was just…confusing. Grimmjow buried his face deep into his hand, the skin on his cheeks burning brilliantly. He let Kurosaki see things—do things—that no one else had. Typically, Grimmjow was the man in charge. No matter who he was with he was always dominant, but Ichigo...Ichigo brought him to his knees the moment those bright brown eyes caught his weak body in their intense gaze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Competitive Bastards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanking Deities for Earbuds and Technology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit short, sorry about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You’re mine now, Jaegerjaquez. All mine.”</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Merde</strong></em>. What the hell did Kurosaki mean by that? Was the ginger demanding to be in a relationship with him? They were barely friends in the first place. That would be one hell of a jump to go from drinking buddies to two jackasses holding hands. Or was it all completely sexual? That was all they had in the first place. Grimmjow wouldn’t necessarily <em>mind</em> having a sexual relationship with Kurosaki—he’d love it, actually—but he wouldn’t want someone to decide that for him. <em><strong>Merde</strong></em>. Grimmjow sighed and slumped in his seat. Okay. So neither of those options were terrible. Anyone would kill for a chance to be with Kurosaki. It wasn’t like Grimmjow hadn’t <em>thought</em> about it. Kurosaki was undeniably gorgeous. Even when they were at odds Grimmjow was down for hateful sex with the bastard. This all was just…<em>confusing</em>. Grimmjow buried his face deep into his hand, the skin on his cheeks burning brilliantly. He let Kurosaki see things—<em>do things</em>—that no one else had. Typically, Grimmjow was the man in charge. No matter who he was with he was always dominant, but Ichigo...Ichigo brought him to his knees the moment those bright brown eyes caught his weak body in their intense gaze. Not once had he ever questioned being submissive toward the ginger and it was <em>ridiculous</em>. Pale fingers massaged throbbing temples. He could really use a drink.</p>
<p>The screen of his phone flickered on in a faint glow, growing stronger as it adjusted against the forceful fluorescent lights. Blue eyes skimmed the number and his heart skipped a beat. <em>Kurosaki</em>. He still hadn’t programmed the man’s name into his phone and they hardly ever—if ever—got in contact with one another, but he knew that number. The damn thing was branded in his brain. The screen started to dim and Grimmjow’s hand lashed out. Phone unlocked with a muted <em>click</em>, Grimmjow opened the message and stared.</p>
<p>
  <em>You in class?</em>
</p>
<p>He blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Why did he care?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yeah? Why? It’s not like you give a shit about my grades.</strong>
</p>
<p>Grimmjow winced after hitting send. Why did he always have to be an ass to the ginger? It was a harmless question. Practically small talk.</p>
<p><em>Good</em>.</p>
<p>The blonde frowned. Okay. Maybe Kurosaki was being a jerk.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting in the back of the class as usual?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Got a problem with that?</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Not at all. Just making sure</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Making sure? The hell do you need to know that for? You going to snipe me, Kurosaki?</strong>
</p>
<p>No reply. Grimmjow huffed and lowered his phone to his lap. What was the idiot up to now? He continued to stare at the dead screen until it flickered again. This time it wasn’t a message, but a call. A <em>face to face</em> call. What the hell? Grimmjow grumbled and dug through his pockets and pulled out his earbuds, pushed them into his ears, and plugged it in before answering. Ichigo’s grinning face appeared and Grimmjow scowled.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing, Kurosaki? I’m not the world’s best student but I’m smart enough not to call during class,” Grimmjow whispered harshly. Blue eyes glanced to the front of the class. Luckily for him, Professor Kyōraku didn’t generally give a shit about what people did in his class. He was a fantastic teacher, although often drunk, he was the type that let his students decide whether they passed or failed his class. Pay attention or die, essentially.</p>
<p>Ichigo held up a finger and placed it over his lips in a mute shushing motion before turning his screen, allowing Grimmjow to see the full classroom Ichigo sat in. He was in the back of his class, too. His eyes narrowed on the teacher and Grimmjow shivered. Kurosaki had Professor Kuchiki for one of his classes. The man was a hardass and didn’t let <em>anything</em> get past him. The only class Grimmjow ever got a barely passing grade in.</p>
<p>When the camera flipped back to Ichigo, the blonde spoke in a low whisper, noticing that the ginger wore earbuds as well.</p>
<p>“Kurosaki, what do you think you’re doing? Kuchiki will kill you just for having your phone <em>in his classroom</em>. He’ll kick your ass if he sees you using it,” he warned.</p>
<p>Ichigo chuckled softly, the sounds sinking directly into Grimmjow’s sensitive ears and casting a wild shiver down his spine. “You worry too much, Jaegerjaquez. Even if he sees anything he won’t say shit to me,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Just because you’re friends with his sister don’t mean shit, you idiot,” Grimmjow growled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s not why I’m saying he’ll leave me alone. Doesn’t matter. You’re ruining the mood, dumbass,” Ichigo retorted.</p>
<p>“Mood? <em>What</em> mood? I was trying to sleep!” Grimmjow snapped quietly. It was a lie, but a lie that was easily told and accepted. Sleeping during class was his signature move.</p>
<p>Ichigo could only smile in return before the screen lowered and tilted. Grimmjow’s jaw dropped. Tanned fingers brushed over a thick, obvious bulge bursting from tight black jeans that strained inside even tighter red underwear. Precum oozed from the sheltered tip of Ichigo’s cock and darkened red fabric, beading through thin threads with ease. A massive blush consumed Grimmjow’s face as he snagged the tiny mic of his earbuds and held it to his mouth, hidden by his cupped hand. At least his prosthetic could manage to hold a phone.</p>
<p>“Kurosaki! What are you doing!” he whispered sharply. The jackass was going to get himself expelled!</p>
<p>He couldn’t see the man’s face, but he heard that soft, melting voice as easily as if the man were speaking directly into his ear. “What’s it look like? I’m gonna get off during class,” Ichigo chuckled and the breathless sound pushed goosebumps from the blonde’s skin, “You can’t tell me that you don’t find this hot. How many times have you thought about jackin’ off in class?”</p>
<p>“Never! If I’m gonna do shit like that in public it’s gonna be somewhere secluded, or at least in a spot where I can’t be caught or recognized. Stop being stupid!” Grimmjow growled.</p>
<p>A laughing moan drifted into Grimmjow’s ears and he froze. The calloused fingers on screen stroked Ichigo through his underwear a few times before they hooked on the band and slowly pulled the elastic down. Leaking heavily, Ichigo’s long cock tapped his belly and stained the white shirt he wore. It twitched with each heavy huff in Grimmjow’s ear. “Too late to stop now. I have to get off.” Fingers wrapped around Ichigo’s shaft and stroked the reddening skin, foreskin peeling from the head slowly and spitting pre. “I can’t stop thinking about yesterday.”</p>
<p>Grimmjow’s eyes dropped to his lap, then to the floor as he crossed one leg over the other. “Look, Kurosaki, what you said yesterday—.”</p>
<p>“You felt so damn good in my hand, Grimmjow. Thick with pulsing veins. The amount of cum that comes outta you is ridiculous,” Ichigo panted.</p>
<p>Blue eyes watched Ichigo stroke himself. He touched himself slowly; took his time sliding his rough palm up and down his long cock before ending every fifth stroke by pinching and tugging on tight foreskin. Teeth carved the inside of Grimmjow’s cheek. The ginger was touching himself the way <em>he</em> would. Kurosaki was envisioning <em>him</em>. Merde.</p>
<p>“Could say the same to you.” Grimmjow palmed the front of his jeans and bucked his hips, giving in. “Can’t tell if you’re a fountain or a volcano.”</p>
<p>Ichigo’s quiet laughter tugged a smile at the corner of pale lips. He couldn’t help himself. That laughter could cure a rainy day.</p>
<p>A thumb brushed over a slick slit and a long cock twitched at the sensation. “You touchin’ yourself?”</p>
<p>The blonde bit his lip. Tooth by tooth he pulled down the zipper on his olive dyed jeans and freed himself from faded boxers. Thankful that the back row was empty, save for himself, he lifted himself slightly to push both articles of clothing down to mid-thigh. He caved into this far too quickly, it was embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Couldn’t really help myself after seeing...fuckin’ hell, how haven’t I gotten that damn cock in my mouth yet?” Grimmjow huffed, drooling at the sight before him. He had never seen such a beautiful cock before. He’s had his fair share of cocks, all ranging from big to small, cut or not, but none of them could hold a candle to this beautiful, tanned jackass.</p>
<p>“Shhh, don’t be so loud,” Ichigo snickered, his hand gained speed, “Come over tonight and we can remedy that for you.”</p>
<p>“Can’t. Have to...have to work,” Grimmjow groaned. A student shot him a look and he glared back, scaring their attention back to the front. He shouldn’t be doing this. He wouldn’t have if the damned bastard wasn’t <em>panting</em> and <em>moaning</em> in his goddamn ear.</p>
<p>“Aw, too bad.” Ichigo’s hand paused and squeezed. “I was looking forward to stuffing that tight throat of yours.”</p>
<p>It was impossible to stop the moan from escaping his throat. He covered it with a cough. Kurosaki <em>wanted</em> to use his mouth. It wasn’t exactly surprising, but confirming it was a major turn on anyways. Honestly? Grimmjow was debating on whether or not he <em>should</em> go to work. Even if he got written up for calling in last minute or hell, even <em>fired</em>, it would still be worth it just to have that gorgeous cock down his throat.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how badly I want that. Your fat cock laying on my tongue. Stretching my throat so wide you can see it bulge. Coming down my throat and filling my stomach.”</p>
<p>What the hell was he even saying? Grimmjow had no clue, but whatever it was, it made Ichigo pump faster as his breath turned ragged.</p>
<p>“F-fuck. I can’t...I can’t hold back anymore, Grimm,” Ichigo panted, “I’m...I’m gonna—!”</p>
<p>The camera shook violently as Ichigo stood to his feet in a hurry and Grimmjow’s heart leaped into his throat. Ichigo grunted as he fucked his hand, bracing his knuckles on the desk for balance. If anyone in that class turned around Kurosaki would be cooked, but it fueled a fire deep within Grimmjow as he stroked himself faster. A few more thrusts and Ichigo fell apart with a hissed moan. Once again the camera trembled as Ichigo twitched and jerked with his climax while impossible ropes of cum painted the tabletop. Grimmjow squeezed his cock so tightly he feared it might break. Ever so quietly, Ichigo moaned his name as the desk was ruined, staining the stray papers, pencil, and binder Ichigo had laid out. When he finished coming, it would have been enough to end the call there, but Ichigo continued grinding his own cock into the mess he created and whispered, “Come for me, Grimmjow.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Grimmjow gnashed his teeth and forced himself further under his desk, making sure Ichigo could see him fall apart. Spurt after spurt of thick come splattered on the carpeted floor, dribbling on his fingers and leaving noticeable marks on his jeans. He held his breath as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed through him and threatened to tear him apart with tremors. Shit. His vision blurred and he could hardly understand a word the professor was saying. Too lost in pleasure to feel the present. He didn’t calm down until Ichigo spoke.</p>
<p>“Look at you, Jaegerjaquez. You made such a nice mess for me. The arc when you came was so high you hit the table,” he cooed.</p>
<p>What the hell did he awaken?</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m gonna call in,” Grimmjow huffed slowly, pressing his cheek to the cold table to calm down.</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled as he sat down and stuck out his tongue teasingly. “Good boy. I had a feeling you would say that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember! If you want to see a certain kink in this universe, be sure to leave a suggestion with your comment, and if it's written I will gift it to you! (My two no-no's are listed in the notes on the second part of this series.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>